Whirlpool Resurrection
by nightwind83
Summary: From the ashes of failure and despair, a new future can be built from the ruins of the past. NaruHina Story concept borrowed from TheBeadedOne with permission.
1. Chapter 1

Whirlpool Resurrection

(v2.0)

Many things can be said of Naruto Uzumaki. An unwillingness to learn is not one. No even his most passionate detractors would emit that Naruto will learn, even if he was slow to do so.

Naruto's teammates are two of his biggest detractors. Just because they will emit that Naruto could learn even wanted to learn didn't mean that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno could admit that Naruto could know something they didn't.

Though Naruto did not know, rushing through the training area the whiskered blond made his way towards where he figured the other two would be. While no tracker Naruto, however, was used to pranking and hiding from Chunin and ANBU. Top marks or not compared to his usual pursuers, his teammates were predictable.

Not that Naruto could tell you their location. No, he was acting on instinct more than anything. Such instinct had served him well before. A primary example was when he stole the forbidden scroll of sealing. Yet again, they served him as he came upon his two teammates. Sasuke was dirty where there was a hole in the ground behind him. A result of either a failed plan or Kakashi-sensei.

Either way, it did not matter.

"Sakura-chan, teme!"

Both looked that blond with disdain in their eyes. Disdain was an improvement compared to his usual reception so he could ignore it.

"I think I have a way for us to get the bells!'

"Hn, like I need help from either of you. I already touched one bell on my own." Said Sasuke.

"Great! Then, with my plan, we can get both!" the blond replied cheerfully.

"Stop trying to cheat off of us Naruto!" shrieked Sakura. "You're useless and getting in our way like usual."

"Hey, I'm not trying to cheat and I'm not useless!" he might have a crush on Sakura, but even Naruto had a limit on the insults he would take.

Before Sakura could reply Naruto spotted Sasuke walking away.

"Teme…er, I mean Sasuke come on. If you already touched one think about what you could do with some help." Naruto rushed to stand in front of the Uchiha as he spoke.

"Get out of my way dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Come on, just give me a mou"

Sakura then interpreted the blond "Just leave us alone Naruto! Why do you think they are only two bells Kakashi-sensei doesn't want to teach a loser like you. If you stopped getting in our way, then we would both have our bells. I think no one even wants you in the village!"

Before anyone could say anything else a loud buzzing filled the area. They have ran out of time. Naruto dropped his head as he marched back to where they had started their test. He was positive they would have gotten the bells if they had gone with his plan.

Naruto didn't look back as he walked if he did, he would have seen two hateful glares matching that would have pierced deeper than any he received.

…..

Kakashi watched as his three students walk into the clearing Naruto in the lead. Had they figured out the true purpose of the test he hoped so. Contrary to popular belief, he did not enjoy failing students, of crushing their dreams.

This group would hurt more than the rest. That same pain would be magnified if they were to pass, then died because they were not ready. More so it would be a betrayal to those he already lost. The glares that his other two students were given Naruto the copy-nin doubted that any of them had figured out the true purpose of the test. Still, he'd cheek with his summons he had stationed around the area after the test.

But first, he gave the three his biggest eye smile. One that matched his mouth… not that anyone could see it.

"You all fail."

Kakashi was met with the expected groans of disappointment and depressed faces. Even if they already know they failed being told that increased the realness of it hitting them harder.

"Though I have some good news, you three are not going back to the academy." Three hopeful looks meet Kakashi's eye even if Sasuke was trying to hide his reaction. Naruto's honest expression more than made up the difference

"You three are being dropped from the program." The copy-nin said joyfully.

Events then happened in a blink of an eye, by the time the Cyclopes was opening his lone one Sasuke was already attacking Naruto on his way to the Jonin himself. Acting on pure combat instinct Naruto summoned two dozen Kage Bunshin (shadow clones) while taking a kick to the head.

Each of the clones retaliated against the Uchiha. Blocking any action Kakashi could take to restrain the top rookie without attacking Naruto himself. Sakura had no such restraint. Seeing her crush mobbed by a sea of orange she ran in attacking with full force. Only for the Naruto's, she hit to pop on impact.

Sasuke's actions gave Kakashi the chance he needed. The rookie of the year jumped up and went through hand signs as fast as he could. Acting faster than any of the Genin could see the copy-nin restraining the attacking Uchiha. Only the Junin caught his blood red eyes before, he knocked out his now wrapped up package.

"Naruto end the jutsu. Sakura stop attacking Naruto now!" Kakashi spoke with the highest authority he could. Lucky the Naruto's stopped doing more than evading the pinklets attacks when Sasuke jumped. Then, with a puff of smoke, the clones were gone leaving not a speck of orange in sight. Every one of them had been a clone. The blond had disappeared from right out from under their noses, impressive.

Before Sakura could say anything Kakashi's ordered her to follow him. With a discrete single, he ordered Pakkun to meet him at the Hokage tower after getting the reports from the rest of the pack.

What recommendation he made to the Hokage would depend on his pack's report. At the least, those three should never be a team. Kakashi just hoped that given Naruto some space was the best thing for him right now.

….

Naruto moved back towards the village his hitai-ate (forehead protector) hidden in his pocket, his hand a tight grip on it.

He had rapidly moved towards the exit as soon as Sakura-chan joined in. Summoning another batch of clones to cover his retreat under the cover of the dispelled ones. Naruto wanted to face Sasuke in a straight up fight... However, Sakura was completely different, the thought of fighting her felt wrong and pointless with the fact that he was being dropped from the Shinobi program altogether. There was no reason to stay there. He didn't want to lose the hitai-ate (forehead protector) that Iruka-sensei gave to him. Naruto expected that he couldn't wear it or even own one if he wasn't a Shinobi, however, it should go back to Iruka-sensei.

Though Naruto doubted that given the value of him as a Jinchuriki and the risks being one that Hokage-Jiji would let Naruto just be removed from the Shinobi program if there were any other options.

Jiji had explained the risks his value to the village from a military standpoint and the old man's desire to allow Naruto to have as normal a life as possible., Naruto would have to rebuild his seal or risk the Kyuubi's escape. At some point, the Bijuu would have to have to be transferred to another. The aged Hokage had clarified that if he had his way it wouldn't be until Naruto was older than him.

The blond pushed back the memory of the talk. Naruto didn't want to think about what the Hokage told him no matter how noble the Hokage made it sound. The threats Naruto had to face as a Jinchuriki were great. Not only from the Bijuu sealed within him but other outside the village and those who saw him as nothing more than a weapon. Naruto wasn't sure if the Hokage made the right decision, but the blond was glad he could know the joys of ramen. To think a man would train him but would not let him know the joys of ramen.

Yes, preventing him from knowing the glorious food of the gods.

Naruto sighed one good thing had come from the failed test. The Kage Bunshin (shadow clone) was even more awesome than he realized. Getting the memories of a few of his clones left in the clearing when they dispelled was weird at first for him. Now after a few experiments with a set of clones near one of his more hidden training grounds had proven the theory true that he got the memories of the clones when they dispelled after all. As an added bonus he was use to the odd feeling now.

The orange wearing blond still had a headache from trying to think of the answer. He hoped that it added to the hedge he was currently wearing. He would most likely go around like this till he could give Iruka-sensei's his hitai-ate (forehead protector). Something he would do more often. Walking around the village without the glares was amazing. He was currently browsing at a stand that normally wouldn't even let him near when he picked up a name the village normally used for him 'demon brat'.Might as well put his current incognito to use.

"You are serious the demon brat failed, right?" the stand owner asked excitedly.

The Shinobi a Chunin Naruto guessed from his gear clear had clear excitement in his voice as he spoke. "Ya, from the rumor is the Uchiha did too. But the important thing is that the demon brat can't be a Shinobi, given how many times he failed. With luck, the Sandaime (3rd) will finally lock him up since he's completely useless to us now. He might even kill him if we're really lucky."

Naruto rested himself as he walked away. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. For going stealth the distrait blond ran to his apartment, dropping his Henge (transformation) once inside. He had screwed up enough that he could never be a Shinobi now… never be Hokage. Tears streamed down his face as his dream died. The blond eyed a scroll on the table it was an official jutsu scroll.

A jutsu that he already knows because he invented it.

His sexy jutsu.

A forbidden jutsu.

It was the lowest ranked jutsu every to be declared forbidden in the history of the leaf village, maybe even in the history of Shinobi, without a doubt the only one made by an academy student. That is something _he_ did.

A ninja was someone who _endured,_ a task that his Jiji already said that he excelled at. Just because he wasn't an official leaf ninja didn't mean he couldn't be one.

Naruto let out a huge sigh as he pulled out Iruka-sensei's headband. Naruto couldn't go against the leaf village just like that. His other hand went to his stomach. Besides the problem that of not being able to attack a leaf Shinobi if a mission called for it. There was no guarantee that a village would even accept him or not kill him for what he held. Worst still they might give him the same training that wouldn't allow him to enjoy ramen.

"I'll just have to go someplace where there are no other Shinobi. Now, where was that place where they had no Shinobi that Jiji told me about?

Land of irea…no irrean. …iran.. Iron! That's it land of Iron. If they have no Shinobi I'd be the best one there. I just have to get there, then show them how awesome I am then there start begging me to start a village!"

His plans set Naruto summoned a dozen clones to start packing.

…...

I'd like to thank my new beta reader for this story matty from solvdrage discord channel I been allowed to join recently.


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to all who favored and followed the story. a spacial thanks to NarHina, DanYHKim, bblovsum, draco7347 and Eljin1 for your reviews.**

 **chapter 2**

(v1.3)

Iruka was running as fast as he could. His old Hitai-ate (forehead protector) gripped tightly as he could. Flashing through coded hand signs that let him pass and shocking most of the ANBU guards that he even know them. Iruka then scaled up the outside of the Hokage tower with great ease, showing his skill as an B-ranked shinobi, pure skill creating speed that most shinobi could only achieve with the use of chakra. Opening the window without slowing down Iruka landed next to the village leader at a dead halt. Sweat instantly pouring down the teachers face as he caught his breath.

The Hokage, Kakashi, and ANBU guards instantly tensed at the sudden intrusion readying for an assassin.

"Naruto left, he's fled the village." Iruka gasped out.

"Start at his apartment, there is a hidden compartment in the floor under his bed. If he truly left of his own will, then it will be empty." The Hokage barked.

With a nod Kakashi left, the same way Iruka came in. His speed showing why he was nearly S-ranked. Even if he'd let himself go in the last few years.

"Sit and tell me everything Iruka."

The teacher had clearly pushed himself to his limits getting here. Complying on both accounts Iruka's voice was laced with sadness."I arrived home to find one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin (shadow clones) waiting for me, though I didn't know it at the time. He had come to return the Hitai-ate (forehead protector) I gave him after his graduation mission.

He told me that he heard that he couldn't be a Shinobi since he failed so many times. So he was heading to the land of Iron since they don't have Shinobi. He is hoping to start his own village. That is, once he proves how awesome he is. The clone dispelled before I could even process it enough to replay." Iruka had caught his breath by the end, but his voice was cracking at the end from emotion.

The Hokage cursed as he slumped in his chair. "Damn! Kakashi and I were just discussing what we were going to do with Naruto."

Iruka looked hopefully "What is the plan, if I may ask Hokage-sama?"

The Kage nodded "Yes, officially Naruto isn't a Shinobi. However, Naruto did technically pass his test. Kakashi had one of his summonses following each of the genins. Apparently, Naruto was trying to get Sakura and Sasuke to cooperate with Naruto's skill is lacking compared to what we would be standard for even the bare minimal for a Genin.

So the plan was to put Naruto into the academy for remedial training with Kakashi or yourself tutoring him. We would also be using him for a test case for a new program for failed Genin that can still be salvaged. He would fill in for D-ranks missions and cross training with other teams as needed. Once he passed the minimal standards say two to four months. He would put on a team once a full one could be made. One that doesn't involve Sasuke or Sakura.

Team 7 is a total failure, the two top students completely lack the Shinobi mentality while Naruto seems to be dragged from it when those two are involved.

A conversion I observe him having with Konohamaru showed that Naruto understands many of the required concepts of a Shinobi but often miss uses or alright doesn't know the correct terms."

Iruka nodded in agreement. He had run into the same issue with Naruto. Giving everything it was a minor one as far as the blond was concerned. "What about an apprenticeship?" The teacher asked.

"There is already one lined up for Naruto. Unfortunately, the Shinobi in question is currently on an S-ranked assignment that won't end till just before the Chunin exams. I'm not willing to let another one interfere with it. Both parties involved have sacrificed too much for the village for me to do that to them."

Iruka nodded, wondering what other secrets surrounded his favorite blond, as while as whom this mystery person was.

The Sandaime's (3rd) next order cut off any further thought. "OK. Iruka as you seem to of recovered enough, I want you to go with Kakashi with a team of ANBU as backup heading towards the land of iron. Try and retrieve Naruto before things get out of hand or reports of his leavening the village becomes common knowledge."

Iruka saluted his Hokage then hurried to comply hoping they found him before Naruto got himself into trouble.

…..

Naruto was not one to dwell on his mistakes. That did not mean he wasn't willing to admit to them, at least to himself. Other people not so much. Generally speaking, most people seemed more than willing to tell Naruto his mistakes before he had a chance to own up to them. So it's kind of a moot point.

Though he had to admit after two days of traveling, running as hard and as long as he could, he properly should have found out where the land of Iron was. At the very least finding out the general direction he should go would have been smart.

At least his skills would be better when he got there, whenever the mood struck him, which it did at least once every two hours, the blond would pause just long enough to make a group of shadow clones. The clones trained in what ever they felt like.

From best he could tell the clones he made up to this point had all popped. Judging from his memories only about three or four clones would stick to their task before becoming bored and start wandering around.

It's not like he had anyone chasing after him. Outside of jiji, Iruka-sensei and the Ichiraku's are the only ones in the whole village who weren't most likely ready to throw a party when they find out he left.

Putting that aside, the blond thought back to his training. He should still have at least a dozen clones training by the end of the day. Even with the ones accidentally popping themselves, he had to be a lot stronger now! Though he needed to come up with more training besides what he already know. He would have to be on the look out for Jutsu scrolls.

Just down the hill from where he was there was a small port. Maybe he could find some work for a traveling Shinobi like himself. Entering the small port the blond went to the first boat he came to. It wasn't large, at least compared to the other boats there. "Hey, mister could you use an extra hand in exchange for a ride."

The fisherman looked at the 12-year-old in the ugliest tracksuit he's ever seen. Most likely an orphan, no way that any parent would let their kid show up to a port like this just looking for work, or wear that thing.

"Depends where you trying to get to kid? My boat doesn't go anywhere except here and back home, " the old fisherman said. The old sea dog figured he started working with his uncle on a boat at the same age helping out an orphan was no skin off his back he needs to get going as quick as possible anyways.

The blond shrugged." Where you're going is fine by me. So where is home for you?"

"Land of wave kid, as long as you're willing to work ill take you on."

For some reason, Naruto had a good feeling about that. He just hoped that were was work for a traveling shinobi like himself there. Eyeing the cargo Naruto made three dozen clones which quickly got to work loading and stacking the cargo. "Just let them know if there is a way you want it loaded."

The old sea dog laughed "Sure thing kid, just hop on and once the cargo is secure we will be shipping out." With this, he'd be able to get going before Gato's men came back.

…..

Kakashi stared at the campfire, Iruka across from him. Tracking Naruto's scent seemed to be an impossibility. Not only had it apparently been over a day since Naruto left judging by the age of the scent. Normal village traffic had hidden the trail within the village. Without knowing the point of exit it was impossible to find his trail again. The task of finding the trail would be at least three days, by going around the outside of the village. That would kill any hope of following the blonds trail before he reached the land of Iron.

All that the party know was that the blond hadn't used any standard point of exit or paths to the land of Iron. Every party member had clearly underestimated the level of skill Naruto had at evasion and escape.

Iruka planned on punching the idiot who gave the blond a failed grade in that department, colleague or not the fool deserved it, besides the academy teacher needed an outlet. Kakashi planned on getting the fool fired… then a session with Ibiki.

Cat saw the depressed look at the two men. One that reflected her own squad, each member had been assigned to guard Naruto at one point or another. Cat herself had been picked to escort Naruto to the academy when objections to him being in the shinobi program risked turning violent.

The ANBU captain was not as caught up in the depressive atmosphere as the rest. She had a question that had bugged her since mission first ran into trouble. "So do you all suppose that Naruto-kun got so good at evasion from his pranks or the occasional attacks from when he was younger?"

Iruka and Kakashi looked up brought out of their depressed thoughts, then said as one "the pranks"

A round of laughter echoed around the camp fire.

Horse spoke up mirth clear in his voice. "Ya just think about it, he painted the entire Hokage monument in a kill me orange jumpsuit. No one even noticed till he was almost done."

Sparrow scoffed "Please the brat pranked the hunter-nin division. He put stink bombs in all their toilets. It's why they had to switch buildings."

"You're shitting me half those guys are sensors of some kind." Rooster gasped.

Cat asked "You think that's bad you all know what ROOT is right?" A round of nods from the group. "He pranked one of their training facilities in the village. I was one of the Hokage's guards when Danzo came in furious about it. He was covered in glitter too."

A round of laughter filled the camp at that.

Iruka then spoke up once he recovered his breath. "You know I think that the Hokage put him up to that one. "The entire camp heads snapped over to the teacher clearly expecting him to tell more. "I drew the duty dealing with some of the academy quarterly reports, grades, identified the plants and physical evaluation. That kind of stuff, Ya know basic reports." Nods around urging the teacher to continue. "I stopped by to deliver them. I found the Hokage and Naruto were in a heated debate on the glitter verse glue ratio when it involved chakra based explosions. Two days later the glitter volcano incident happened."

Another round of chuckles was shared by all before Horse added. "I noticed that the Hokage seemed to be overly lenient on any of Naruto's pranks when they didn't cause him extra paperwork."

The group would swap stories far into the night about the orange prankster. Even if it would end, ultimately in failure the group held optimism with the mission.

.….

Naruto didn't like Wave, while that was not completely accurate. It was a fine place. There were no angry glares. The people were friendly enough just overly cautious. There was an underlining element of fear and worry to them.

The best analogy the blond could come up with was the feeling of a Kage Bunshin before it popped…. or the feeling of going poop just without the relief.

Either way, Naruto put it out of his mind, just as he had with the glares back home.

Putting out his campfire Naruto frowned. His supply of ramen was only going to last another month. Unfortunately, he didn't have any income. Sighing to himself the blond made the hand sign for his favorite jutsu. Though he held back on the normal number clones restraining himself to only a hundred.

"Alright, guys you know what to do! Try to do something productive this time! I'm going to get us an awesome mission!"

A cheer of excitement was the clones replay Naruto just hoped they listened for once. The place the blond made camp in wasn't the most secure location. A few basic traps had taken care of that. Though there wasn't much of a priority for the blonde. After all, he or his clone would be here and it's not like he planned on setting up here.

Coming to the edge of the village, Naruto found an intriguing sight. The villages were being rounded up. From what the blond could tell there weren't doing so willingly, but were simply too afraid to not go.

Seeing an opportunity the would-be hero grinned. Following the villages, his grin only grew. The orange wearing a blonde's grin died as he saw how the villagers were being treated. They were complying, but the thugs rounding them up were shoving or hitting them anyway. They were nothing but a bunch of bullies!

Still, they may be working for the local Daimyo. Both jiji and the academy teachers had said that the local law informant tended to do their jobs a bit rougher than necessity. It's not like Naruto know what was going on. Besides, he needed to time things right so he could make an entrance. If he was lucky the whole town would be there. All the better to make an impressing people if they all saw it.

If he was lucky they would be some idiot there making a windbag out of himself.

Naruto's grin returned that be great!

He'd be a big hero!

Then, once he showed everyone how awesome he was, he'd get really cool missions! Then his reputation would grow. Before he knew it people would be begging him to start his own village. Naruto just knew that this was his chance.

 **thanks again and please review. thank you greatreddragonofdragons for corrections.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

(v1.0)

Naruto's grin grew larger bit by bit as he saw more and more people gather. It was tough staying hidden in this village as he moved across the rooftops. Unlike back in the leaf the buildings roofs weren't designed to accommodate shinobi. More so the design of the buildings was smaller. The roof tiles were not as sturdy as back in the leaf, more than once he almost put his foot through one of the roofs on landing on it. Luckily they didn't have any trick tiles like the ones that were standard in a shinobi village.

Seeing the people gathered around a fenced off building the blonds grin vanished as he saw what was happening.

On the other side of the fence was a man held at sword point, clearly badly beaten. His arms were nothing but solid bruises. A fact that could clearly be seen even from where Naruto was. People were being made to watch at sword point. A child could be heard calling for his daddy.

Naruto scowled, he was an idiot trying to play hero. The blonde gathered his chakra in preparation for his best jutsu.

…..

Gato was grinning madly this was his first true step in building his empire. One wave was firmly under his control he would declare himself Daimyo. His comply was one of the riches in the world. Earning more each year than some of the supposed nobles. The band of bandits he hired was a good start to his army. Once he gave himself a title hiring some shinobi or true samurai would be much easier to gather. Both groups were idiots, Though many like the leaf claimed to be working for public good.

Gato scoffed at the thought of it. He preferred bandits or one of the mercenary companies. They were at least honest about it the way things were. Shinobi especially were just delusional fools. Claiming honor and special tricks that few could learn. After all, when you got down to it shinobi were just overpaid mercenaries with a few parlor tricks. The only ones more foolish were the samurai from Iron.

The would-be ruler of Wave was just about to give his speech. Letting these people know he was there lord. Instead of his great speech, a sea of orange appeared on every building surrounding his men. Slowly the crowd grew silent as they saw it too.

Then a voice came from what Gato could now see was a boy dressed in the most awful colored jumpsuit.

"Let the kid's father go or deal with me Naruto Uzumaki!"

Gato's eyes widened in shock. Uzumaki they were the clan from that village.

"Its just a ninja trick find him and kill him now!" Gato hollered.

Years later the following event would be spoken about in aw taken on a near mythical quilty, a sear reverence would be given to this moment. It would grow in legend. Goto's side would grow in power numbers and skill. The jutsu used would grow in number and rank. Many of the skills Naruto would be known for would be said to be seen here first. In the more grand tales, it would be said that Naruto would meet those who would one stand closest to his side here. Either joining the battle to come to his aid or in foolish opposition.

The truth is that that the fight was almost laughable. Not one of the men on Gato's men were above e-ranked in anyone's bingo book if they even made it in one at all. Shinobi villages regularly failed stronger more dangers opponents. In term of skills, the average bar brawl had more skill displayed. Less than half the people fighting know how to throw a punch properly. The shinobi starting the fight was not among the number who did. The only Jutsu used were replacements and shadow clones.

When facing the threats on hand the blond was more than enough to deal with the threats. If for no reason then share grit. When backed up by angry villagers desperately trying to save their hero. …well empires had been toppled by less volatile mixtures.

Still, Naruto had one more thing on his side something that most likely won the fight for wave before it even began. A determination born of facing near impossible odds his whole life. The determination needed to bend the world to his will.

More than one of the mercenary fell dropping their weapon in the process when an angry villager was replaced with piercing soul-searing blue eyes. More than anything that was clear from the first punch Gato's forces never stood a chance.

…

The first clue that Naruto's clones left to train had that were was an issue was one of the newly summoned clones diving in front of a sword intended on killing a mother and child. If Naruto intended to inform them or not the memories acted as a trigger for the clones to act. Instinctively as one cohesive group they moved like a pack of wolfs on the hunt. No, it was more akin to a pack seeking to rid their territory of lesser predators.

They brook apart once they hit the trees. Natural obstacles forcing the group of a hundred to split of smaller groups no larger then 8, the smallest was only 3 clones. One such group was the one that spotted Gato retreating. If the original was among them Naruto would have charged ahead first to take down the little man.

Instead, they took a very un-Naruto like approach. They followed him with hopes to be able to relay back the information. Gathering information the same way that Naruto would for pranks. On second thought, it was a very Naruto-like approach.

…

Naruto panted as the rest of his clones either dispelled or ran off in pursuit of the retreating forces. Each deciding for them self what they would do based on the amount of chakra they had left. Somehow Naruto had ended up at the now torn down fence. The knocked out thugs were being tied up.

The blond tried not to stare at the few dead bodies. Only three such bodies were there. All three were Gato's men only one Naruto didn't know how he died. The blond shinobi gasped for air as the weight of the other two hit him.

Naruto struggled to his feet he needed to get away. Painfully a talk the Sandaime (3rd) had given him in preparation for his first kill was trying to claw its way to the front of his mind. The guilt and utter disgust were overwhelming him. Each one was a kamikaze style attack done by one of his clones to save someone else. Still, he took another life, he killed someone...more than one person. Naruto struggled to his feet intent on making it back to his camp so he could figure things out. Before Naruto know anything his arm was grasped as he was helped to his feet.

"Kaiza he's over here! Out of the way Kaiza wants to talk to the boy that save him!" the man yelled out.

"Saved us all!" someone else called out.

"Ya!" was the general response. Soon more of the villagers were calling out in gratitude. Two men armed with the downed thug's weapons came up to clear the way for Naruto. Wide-eyed Naruto looked around they were smiling at him, tired warn but smiling.

They were happy that he was here. Naruto had never seen such smiles like the ones that were now directed at him. It was almost how the leaf village smiled at Sasuke. They weren't as nice as the smiles from Jiji, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi or Ayame-nēchan but they were still nice. Somehow the smiles seemed to make the guilt worth it.

Soon they come across the man who must be Kaiza. His arms looked worse up close. Even as they were being wrapped up after some kind of ointment was applied. Three people who Naruto assumed were his family standing only inches from him as the doctor treated him.

Kaiza's face broke out into a large grin once he saw Naruto, pain still clear in his eyes. "Thank you, young man. I honestly thought I was going to die till you showed up."

Naruto awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Um no problem, I was just trying to help. The guys rounding people up didn't seem to nice. Then when I saw what was going to happen to you I couldn't sit by and do nothing."

"Well thank you. You really did us all a favor." A large growl from Naruto's stomach halted any other talk.

"We can all use some food and rest. Especially you and this young hero, Kaiza how about I move you to my clinic. You can continue to talk in the morning."

"Ya, that sounds good," Kaiza responded.

"Um you wouldn't happen to have any ramen would you?"

…

Naruto woke in the morning feeling far more content then he had in a while. The room he was in was simple the bed was comfortable. Far more then he thought he deserved the sec the memories of what he did came flooding back to him. Any joy the blond might of felt from being allowed to sleep in the room was dawned out by guilt.

Murders shouldn't get hot meals and a warm bed. Even if a spring was pushing his back all night it was too much for the likes of him. Half haphazardly the blond made his way to the kitchen in the small one-story building. Kaiza was sitting at the table as were several other people.

"The hero's awake!" the child called.

Kaiza took one look at the blond. "Tsunami can you take Inari back to the house to get me fresh clothes. Dad, I think it would be a good idea to start checking the warehouse for supplies. We need to start on the bridge the sec we can."

Naruto shifted as the older man eyed him.

"I'll come with you Tazuna if were lucky Gato has some medical supplies stocked in the warehouse." the doctor hurried to catch up to the eldest of the family. Tsunami and Inari following out the door closely behind much to the youngest protest.

"Naruto is it?" the 12-year-old nodded. "Come sit down, I'd like to talk to you if that's alright?"

Seeing no harm in the request the Jinchuriki took the closest chair.

"Your a shinobi am I correct?"

"Um, ya kind of...in a way I guess."

"I take it that last night were your first kills." Naruto head snapped up in shock. "while I might not be a trained fighter like you I know that look. Besides, there have been people coming all night with questions and thanks for you. Two had very similar stories. They thought that they were going to die then the next thing they know was a back covered in orange going up in a puff of smoke leaving their attackers dead." the fishermen went quiet for a moment. "I don't know how shinobi handle killing. All I know is how I did. I didn't live the most honorable life before coming here. Plus more then a few died when I lead raids against Gato, so I know what's it like to have your hands stained by someone else's blood. In fact I before wave and my family I wasn't much better then the men Gato hires." Kaiza paused gathering his thoughts.

"How do you deal with it..ya know?" Naruto asked.

"Um, one day at a time really. The guilt never really goes away. I don't think it's sposed to. However, I like to think the good I do here out ways the bad I did. While the ones I killed won't the nicest people being no better then I was. Some were even far worse. However, they were still people."

Naruto nodded the words of the Sandaime (3d) once told him in preparation for this day finally coming back to him. "Not all deaths will be clean not all kills will be nice. As long as you struggle with the killing of others then you are no more a monster then I. Respect all who you killed and pry for their souls in the pour land then you can hold on to what makes us human. Know that if you kill in defense of others then they will always be noble kills."

Kaiza blinked "that's much better said then what I had to say, where you get it?"

"My jiji in preparation for my first kill..." a pain of regret hit Naruto. He never even said goodbye after all the Hokage did for him. He just left without saying a thing.

"Well, he seems like a very wise man."

"He is I want to be just like him that's why I'm forming my own village." a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes adored Naruto's face. But it was a true smile.

…...

Naruto stood ready with his clones for the first time feeling like a real shinobi. He had two boulders in crossed over his signature tracksuit. Each held ruffly a dozen knives of varying quality. When he left Konoha he had training Kunai only. Even sharped to the best of his ability they weren't worth much. Many had chipped in the process. When Naruto had asked a few of waves citizens that know a thing or two about blades they weren't sure if they could do a better job. The collection of knives were gathered for him to make up for Naruto lack of combat worthy weapons. The highest quality blade that the wave citizens could find was on Naruto's left hip.

The dagger once belonged to one of the fisherman grandfathers who served in one the wars before settling down. However, it was the plethora of explosive tags that he had that made Naruto feel like a real shinobi. Naruto could rarely get a hold of any kind of tags. Most that had been available to him were for training only and all were expensive. Jiji had even emitted that letting the prankster getting hold of zap and smoke takes were considered a bad idea. Having any kind of tag was almost like receiving his Hitai-ate all over again to the blond.

Behind Naruto stood half of wave's new militia forces. They were armed mostly with the weapons of Gato's downed forces. Most restored to better shape than when the thugs had them.

One of the militia personal question brought the runaway out of his thoughts. "So kid whats the plan again?"

Naruto turned with a grin on his face. "The clones I sent in are going to scout the building using henges. To pose as some of the captured men. Were go in when the trap squad singles they're ready. Which they just did, now the inflators should be taking out the guys inside. There blow a hole in the wall if they need us or I will if my clones get all taken care of. So that we can storm the place. Otherwise, my clones will just open the door when they're done."

The new head of wave militia then spoke up. " Alright enough chatter, Naruto's the expert in this plus is this will be the third place we have taken today. You all know what to do when the doors open. Just follow Naruto's lead and watch each others back." as if his words were the key the double door of the warehouse/barracks opened wide. Flanked by two of Gato's men and 4 of Naruto's clones. The two thugs dropped down to there knees, dropping their weapons and put their hands behind there heads.

Waves militia walked into the converted warehouse to see several of Gato's men already bond. They quickly moved in as they heard the sound of fighting still going on. The roar of victory already on their throats.

…...

Zabuza had been given a wide birth as he and Haku traveled to the land of wave. He had been contracted by Gato shipping for a possible mission. The fool had made the whole ordeal overly complicated, the process started months ago. If he wasn't so hard up for money nor the sources used to contact him so reliable Zabuza would have blown it off. The laughable small retainer was less the half of a D-rank mission. The killer wasn't sure if that was another reason to blow off the possible contracted or stay with it.

The area he had left the demon brothers was ripe with small missions for them to take. Mostly jaded lovers or overly ambitious village leaders wanting to move up from small fish bowls to bigger waters. Perfect for those two to gain some skill and earn there cause some money. If he hadn't been in an area that was so below his skill level the demon of the mist probably wouldn't have come o wave from Gato's message.

Mostly because money talks Zabuza had come with his personal tool at his side. Once the boat was docked commotion could be heard. He stepped out onto the deck just in time to see a blond haired menace in the most ridiculous colored tracksuit pull off a perfectly timed substitution with a person. Used against civilians or not it was impressive to be able to pull that off in a fight. It was a sign of true mastery of the jutsu..to beat 4 people so effortlessly for someone so young showed potential. Given that there were 8 identical copies meant either octuplets or the more likely a clone user. A very skilled clone user on top of it.

"Haku keep an eye on that one, try to find the original. I didn't see any village symbol so we might be able to recruit him." "Hai, Zabuza-sama."

One of the obvious nobodies with swords called out as one of the blondes tired up his opponents. "O.k. All passengers grab your possession and meet at the end of the docks. Anywho cause problems will be arrested and held until such time as a trail can be arranged."

One of the blonds eyed Zabuza and Haku then whispered something to the speaker using a hand to cover up his lips. The speaker's eye's widened in a delicious mix of fear and shook.

Hesitantly the speaker marched up to Zabbazza who smirked and leaked a small amount of killer intent. To his credit, the man only flinched slightly. To the demon's pleasant surprise the blonds simply got in different ready positions. None were overly aggressive and clearly planning for different reactions. They were a bit sloppy which would normally make anyone with experience to lower their guard and the ignorant to completely drop there's.

"Excuse me shinobi-san" Zabuza responded by raising his intent slightly forcing more on one of the blonds who didn't even react. "Uh ah if you c-could come with..that is if you could come with me to see our village leader."

The missing-nin nodded as he dropped his killer intent. As they left the docks Zabuza saw one of the duplicates dispell in a puff of smoke

"shadow clones, hm interesting."

…...

Kaiza sat behind his new desk. He had been elected in probably the most efficient election in human history, as mayor of there town. Then quickly promoted to governor after Naruto with waves militia backing liberated 2 of the 5 towns in their land. One which was now a ghost town thanks to Gato.

There were several perks to his new job. The first was he was able to pick Tsunami as his personal secretary. Having his wife by his side had many advantages. The fun ones would (sadly) have to be a put off as she mainly acted more as a pair of arms than anything else right now. It would be a few months before his arms healed enough to be able to move even a little. As was she typically was sitting next to him. She was as nerves as he was even if she was hiding it only slightly worse then he was. The only other occupant of the room was there land's hero how was clearly board out of his mind.

Tsunami let out a sigh of relief as another Naruto came in through the window. He was clearly dirty and slightly worn but was mostly unharmed. The blond arrived just in time for the mist shinobi to walk in, from his scratched hitai-ate Kaiza could see that he was a missing-nin. That made things worse and better at the same time.

"Shinobi-san thank you for coming."

"The names Zabuza."

"Um yes thank you, Zabuza-san."

Kaiza coughed nervously as the large swordsman nodded. "I don't mean to be rude but only 5 days ago we began our liberation from a repressive tycoon that had taken over our small island."

"I take it you're looking to hire help to keep your little island safe."

"Hay it's not my place but that's not a bad idea, at least till we finish up," Naruto commented.

Tsunami turned to the blond in confusion. "But Naruto won't that causes problems. Surely they will mostly get in your way. You managed to liberate most of our island on your own."

The blond chuckled. "No way these two are above my level. I'd have to go full force just to have a chance to beat them to a standstill. Besides, imagine if we worked together we'll be an even more badass! I still having trouble finding a way into Gato's main base. I'm sure they can come with a way."

Kaiza cut in then "Well Zabazza-sama will you help us. If your as powerful as my adviser tells me we could use your help. I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreeable arrangement. You will be helping my people free them self from a tyrant's control."

Zabuza grinned as a light twinkle in his cold dead eyes. Haku was already pulling out the correct contacts. Zabuza might not ever emit it but Haku had quickly learned that he had particular tastes in preferred targets. It was more of a bucket list for kills really. A tyrant was right on top of his list.

The leader of Wave adding the honorific sama to his name didn't hurt either.

…...

Haku just finished telling Naruto...well one of his clones really about how Zabuza came to take the ice user in. The blond had a less than ecstatic view on Haku being nothing more then Zabuza's tool. Both had agreed to drop the subject to stop any arguments. "What about you Naruto-kun how did you end up here?"

The Naruto clone shrugged. "well to be perfectly honest I failed my village graduation test for the third time, including a second hidden Jonin test. Since that happened I wasn't able to be a shinobi of my village anymore."

Haku blinked in disbelief. Naruto was able to field a small army of clones it was unheard of with basic banshee let alone the high-level ones he could do. He had Mastered Kawarimi to a level that impressed the likes of Zabuza, a near impossibility without a dozen bodies in your ledger. Then he also had some kind of high-level Henge. According to what they had been told a weaponized version that Naruto claimed could take out a Kage. The ice user mouth was set for catching flies as the blonde continued.

"I wanted to be like my Jiji. Who's the village leader so I figure I needed to found my village at this point." Haku's question on what village would consider someone who could library a county in a week on their own subpar when fog began to roll in. The final attack to takeout Gato was beginning.

…...

The fog came rolling in slowly. The sound behind it came in even slower, creating an eerie feel to it. It was never from the same direction.

Gato shock uncontrollably telling himself that he was safe at the top of the building that was currently the location that would be his future castle. Eventually, all of Wave would be his palace once he was an emperor.

The frightened businessman vowed to have his revenge once this passed.

There was a pair of guards at both sides of the two dozen doors leading to him. He was safe secure. He had to be.

"Blood" called a voice a scream soon followed.

"every drop flows." the singing came from all around.

More screams soon followed. As the voice picked up again it the direction slowly narrow on the door. "Blood, rivers of blood." the signing was a bit off key making it worse somehow.

"drip, drip, drop of blood. I'm going to make me an ocean of blood."

The screams were coming closer. The fog was now thickening as it made it way through any creaks in the room. the most came from the door.

"Blood, I'm gonna cut them down till I got me an ocean of blood."

Gato screamed as his door was cut in half as what could only be a demon walked through the whole. He didn't stop screaming until his head was separated from his body.

…...

Naruto looked around Gato's vault. The place was decently hidden even by shinobi standers. If it wasn't for the lingering mist Zabuza created flowing into creaks of the wall the three shinobi might have missed it. Beyond being hidden it had no security. Most of the work was being done by his clones with Haku and one of the villagers helping.

One thing kept coming up in multiple papers that matched a number of uninteresting scrolls. Well, they would be uninteresting if the scrolls and papers didn't share the swirl matching exactly the one the Hokage had insisted that Naruto wear.

Of course, they weren't the only thing that was among the papers. Several made reference to different shinobi villages, including failed attempts by Gato to expand his influence into Konoha.

One of the clones walked out of the vault the last set of scrolls in hand. "Haku have you ever heard of an Uzushiogakure?"

However, it was Zabbaza who answered, "Yes, they were an incredible feared village. The land of water allied with Kumo, Iwa, and about a dozen smaller villages to eliminate them. It was a mistake. Though the allied forces outnumbered the forces of Uzu ten to one. It didn't matter in the end even Uzu's genin were defeating experienced jonin. They made the attackers fight for every inch. When they ran out of chakra they used kunai and ninja wire. When they ran out of those they used there bare hands. The fighting went on for two weeks, day and night, never stopping never resting.

The forces of Uzushiogakure never running out of courage.

I hope when I die I do so with half as much courage and honor as they did at the end.

Despite there efforts, in the end, they ran out of time.

With so many casualties on their side, the three great villages decided the only suitable response was annihilation. The village kage brought in their villages ultimate weapons a total of six Jinchuuriki rampaged though not only the village but the whole island of whirlpool. This is the only time so many Jinchuuriki had been deployed together." Unconsciously Naruto brought a hand to his stomach, which did not go unnoticed by the two mist shinobi. "With the riches of Uzu lost to them the invaders returned home dejected. Only to learn that their price had not yet been fully paid. Uzushiogakure greatest riches heard about the attack despite the attacking forces effort to prevent any massage leaving and sought bloody reputation. Not a single one of the minor villages survived past a year. Those who had not lost enough to destroy any hope of continuing as shinobi villages were hunted down. The rest were driven from homes. The forces returning home to Iwa and Kuma were meet with devastating ambushes on several points. The land of water had several major businesses and our support major sabotaged at critical times till the end of the war." Zabuza paused than eyed Naruto very carefully. "I'd thought you know that considering Uzushiogakure was allied to Konohashiogakure and the Uzumaki clan were its chief inhabitants."

Naruto's eyes shot up before nearing. "No, I don't... I never heard any of this in the academy nor from anyone else back..."

The blond griped the scroll of his ancestors tightly before the fourth member in the room spoke up. "Uzu had a spiral on their headband like Naruto-sama wears right?" getting a nod from the mist daemon the man continued "Ya I think..if I remember right from when I was a kid they had blood red hair. Their home wasn't too far from here. I bet one of the captains most likely one of the older ones could bring you to it."

The three shinobi turned to the civilian who blushed "It's just a thought."

…...

 **A/N:** Here the next chapter, as always please review and thanks to everyone who has favored, followed and the rest with this story. Everyone who already had reviewed thanks again.


End file.
